peelfandomcom-20200213-history
400 Box
Background * Page created to track and catalogue the "400 Box" of approximately that number of cassettes featuring material from the John Peel show 1978-87, purchased jointly on eBay by the Peel Mailing List in July 2008. Tape, Date and Gallery pages * Tape ID numbers follow Rocker's 400 Box spreadsheet. Data on the individual tapes can be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (T001, etc). An overview of the current status and other details of the various tapes is available at 400 Box (tapes). * For information on shows, please see the relevant date pages (07 July 1978, etc). Please feel more than welcome to make corrections or add information, particularly tracklistings and session information. Just use the "Edit" link at the top right of each section. Your help is very much appreciated. * All pictures can be seen in one place at the 400 Box Gallery. * A growing selection of files for 400 Box and other shows can be accessed together here, here and here. *Please note that there may be problems accessing the www.30242.net link for shows shared by Bill. Please see this Peel Mailing List message for an alternative. Many thanks to B and to Bill. HELP WANTED If you can help out by adding any details you can, please open the date page, then click on the "Edit" link at the top right of the appropriate section. Add your information, preview and save the page. The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help is always very much appreciated. The following shows from RC are all all new or have new sections available, so your help would be very much appreciated. Each is available from the Mooo Server (Roger). Please mark below if you have started (or finished) adding new tracklisting page information, so people do not work on the same shows at the same time. *11 October 1978 tracklisting complete *12 October 1978 tracklisting complete *13 October 1978 tracklisting complete *17 April 1979 tracklisting complete *23 April 1979 tracklisting complete *30 April 1979 tracklisting complete *21 May 1979 tracklisting complete *04 September 1979 tracklisting complete *05 September 1979 tracklisting complete *06 September 1979 tracklisting complete *24 September 1979 tracklisting complete *25 September 1979 tracklisting complete *26 September 1979 tracklisting complete *27 September 1979 tracklisting complete *15 January 1980 tracklisting complete *16 January 1980 tracklisting complete *17 January 1980 tracklisting complete *21 January 1980 tracklisting complete *30 January 1980 tracklisting complete *31 January 1980 tracklisting complete *04 February 1980 tracklisting complete *05 February 1980 tracklisting complete *06 February 1980 tracklisting complete *07 February 1980 tracklisting complete *11 February 1980 tracklisting complete *12 February 1980 tracklisting complete *18 February 1980 tracklisting complete *19 February 1980 work in progress *21 February 1980 tracklisting complete *25 February 1980 tracklisting complete *26 February 1980 tracklisting complete *27 February 1980 tracklisting complete *03 March 1980 tracklisting complete *04 March 1980 tracklisting complete In addition, the following show currently has no tracklisting: * 05 February 1987 (Andy Kershaw) Tracklisting information, including full format and label details, may also be incomplete on some other pages, particularly those marked "Stub" at the top. If you have some spare time, please help out by adding any details you can, including unknown tracks and comments/notes. In addition, the following appear to have already been shared, so more complete versions may be possible. Please add additional details for sections from new files. *27 May 1980 *17 July 1980 *07 August 1980 *26 November 1986 Shows in order shared 1. 07 July 1978 (Frankie Miller, Pirates sessions): T001 / T002 Rok 2. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 (Now Complete. See 17. and 147. below) RF 3. 31 October 1978 (Wire, Damned): T049 (plus T050?) Bill 4. 25 June 1979 (Roger Chapman. Tubeway Army): T095 / T096 RF 5. 26 June 1979 (Undertones): T096 / T097 RF 6. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 (now available in longer version including T099, see 33. below) RF 7. 18 June 1979 (Specials, Wayne County & The Electric Chairs): T094 / T095) RF 8. 08 January 1979 (Damned, Fingerprintz): T058 DM 9. 11 July 1978 (Blast Furnace & The Heatwaves): T003 Rok 10. 14 July 1978 (All records show; Rezillos, Steel Pulse albums): T004 / T005 Rok 11. 27 July 1978 (Alternative TV): T006 / T007 Rok 12. 28 July 1978 (Rab Noakes, Desperate Bicycles): T008 Rok 13. 31 July 1978 (Patrik Fitzgerald, Magazine): T009 / T010 Rok 14. 04 August 1978 (Adam & The Ants, The Fall): T010 / T011 / T012 Rok 15. 14 May 1979 (Magazine, Patrik Fitzgerald): T078 / T079 (three files) RC 16. 07 March 1979 (Cure, Penetration): T072 / T073 RF 17. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 / T073 (Now complete see 2. above and 147. below) RF 18. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T157 (now available in longer version, see 34. below) RF 19. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 (now available in longer version, see 35. below) RF 20. 11 June 1979 (Undertones): T093 RF 21. 12 June 1979 (Buzzcocks, Steve Elgin & The Flatbackers): T093 RF 22. 08 August 1978 (All records show, Robin Trower album): T013 / T014 Rok 23. 15 August 1978 (Tyla Gang): T016 / T017 Rok 24. 24 May 1979 (Shake): T083 / T082 FF 25. 28 May 1979 (Buzzcocks, Damned): T083 / T082 FF 26. 29 May 1979 (Specials, Resistance): T086 / T087 FF 27. 30 May 1979 (Punishment of Luxury): T088 / T089 FF 28. 04 June 1979 (Linton Kwesi Johnson, Skids): T090 / T091 FF 29. 05 June 1979 (Magazine): T091 / T092 FF 30. 09 January 1979 (Subway Sect): T059 / T060 (three files) JS 31. 07 November 1978 (The Mekons): T052 / T053 DM 32. 08 November 1978 (Crisis, Roy Hill Band): T053 / T054 DM 33. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 / T099 (longer updated version of 6. above) RF 34. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T150 / T151 / T157 (longer updated version of 18. above) RF 35. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 / T152 (longer updated version of 19. above) RF 36. 10 September 1979 (Quads, Cockney Rejects): T145 / T146 RF 37. 11 September 1979 (Loudon Wainwright III, The Cravats): T146 / T147 / T148 RF 38. 12 September 1979 (The Flowers, Merton Parkas): T148 / T149 / T150 RF 39. 04 October 1979 (Vitus Dance): T158 RF 40. 08 October 1979 (OMD, The Flys): T159 RF 41. 28 June 1979 (UK Subs): T099 RF 42. 13 September 1979 (The Prats): T150 RF 43. 21 November 1978 (The Flys): T056 / T055 DM 44. 29 November 1978 (The Wailing Cocks, John Cooper Clarke): T057 DM 45. 11 January 1979 (Scritti Politti): T062 DM 46. 16 January 1979 (Tubeway Army): T062 DM 47. 22 August 1978 (The Lurkers, Alternative TV): T052 DM 48. 30 April 1979 (Shake, The Neon Hearts): T055 DM '''(see 287 below for rest of show) 49. 11 October 1978 (UK Subs): T039 '''Bill 50. 18 October 1978 (Split Enz, Prince Far I & Creation Rebel): T043 Bill 51. 20 October 1978 (All records show) T044 / T045 Bill 52. 23 October 1978 (Buzzcocks, Fall): T046 / T047 Bill 53. 25 October 1978 (Fabulous Poodles, Metal Urbain) T047 / T048 Bill 53. 02 November 1978 (All records show) T050 / T051 Bill 55. 07 August 1979 (Secret Affair, Chords): T120 / T121 Bill 56. 09 August 1979 (Cravats): T122 Bill 57. 13 August 1979 (Steel Pulse, Loudon Wainwright III): T123 / T124 (re-edited version now available, see 64. below) Bill 58. 15 August 1979 (Cockney Rejects, Gang Of Four): T127 / T128 Bill 59. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T128 / T129 (longer version now available, see 65. below) Bill 60. 20 August 1979 (Merton Parkas, Vapors): T130 Bill 61. 10 January 1979 (Elvis Costello and The Attractions, Cure): T060 / T061 2 files (speed-corrected version now available, see 104. below) JS 62. 14 February 1979 (Generation X, Joy Division): T069 / T070 / T071 2 files JS 63. 14 August 1979 (Dolly Mixture, Police): T125 / T126 Bill 64. 13 August 1979 (Steel Pulse, Loudon Wainwright III): T123 / T124 (re-edited version of 57. above) Bill 65. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T128 / T129 (longer version of 59. above) Bill 66. 06 March 1980 (Scars, Any Trouble): T227 Bill 66. 10 March 1980 (Cure, Undertones) : T228 Bill 67. 12 March 1980 (Stiffs, Visitors): T230 Bill 68. 18 March 1980 {Ruts}: T233 Bill 69. 25 March 1980 {Psychedelic Furs, Tearjerkers}: T236 Bill 70. 06 May 1980 (Moondogs, Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark): T247 Bill 71. 02 August 1979 (Resistance) : T118 Lol 72. 02 July 1979 (Yachts, Siouxsie & The Banshees) : T100 / T101 Lol 73. 06 August 1979 (Jimmy Norton's Explosion, The Rezillos) : T119 Lol 74. 16 July 1979 (Purple Hearts, Leyton Buzzards): T102 Lol 75. 25 July 1979 (Secret Affair, The Expelaires) : T113 Lol 76. 26 July 1979 (Piranhas): T113 Lol 77. 25 September 1978 (Motorhead, Skids): T100 Lol 78. 30 July 1979 (Psychedelic Furs, The Police) : T114 / T115 Lol 79. 31 July 1979 (Joy Division, The Yachts) : T116 / T117 Lol 80. 01 November 1979 (The Dodgems) : T171 RF 81. 12 November 1979 (The Adverts) : T174 RF 82. 13 November 1979 (The Specials) : T175 RF 83. 15 November 1979 (All Records Show) : T176 RF 84. 20 November 1979 (XTC) : T178 / T179 RF 85. 19 November 1979 (The Mekons) : T177 RF 86. 21 November 1979 (The Damned) : T179 / T180 / T181 RF 87. 22 November 1979 (The Comsat Angels) : T181 RF 88. 06 November 1979 (Elti Fits) : T172 RF 89. 07 November 1979 (All Singles Show) : T172 / T171 RF 90. 28 January 1980 (Piranhas, Public Image Limited): T247 Bill 91. 11 March 1980 (Pop Rivets): T229 Bill 92. 13 March 1980 (Dexy’s Midnight Runners, Delta 5): T231 / T232 Bill 93. 19 March 1980 (Stiff Little Fingers): T234 Bill 94. 20 March 1980 (Cockney Rejects): T235 Bill 95. 24 March 1980 (Chords, Elvis Costello): T229 Bill 96. 31 March 1980 (Pauline Murray, Any Trouble}: T237 Bill 97. 03 April 1980 (Bodies, Tea Set): T238 Bill 98. 07 April 1980 (Jam session, Clash live from Rude Boy soundtrack): T239 Bill 99. 09 April 1980: (Delta Fire, Chords) T240 Bill 100. 10 April 1980 (Moondogs, Whirlwind): T241 Bill 101. 14 April 1980 (Bodysnatchers, Diagram Brothers): T242 Bill 102. 15 April 1980 (Modettes, Pauline Murray): T243 / T244 Bill 103. 22 April 1980 (Spizz Energi, XTC): T245 Bill 104. 29 April 1980: (UK Decay, Tea Set): T247 Bill '''see also T421 below 105. 10 January 1979 (Elvis Costello and The Attractions, Cure): T060 / T061 (speed-corrected version of 61, available as single file) '''JS 106. 29 January 1979 (Generation X, Ruts): T065 / T066 JS 107. 06 February 1979 (Molesters, Gang Of Four): T067 / T068 JS 108. 24 January 1979 (Capital Letters, Again Again): T061 / T063 JS 109. 13 February 1979 (Capital Letters): T068 / T069 JS 110. 10 July 1980 (The Modettes: T284 RF 111. 16 July 1980 (The Stranglers, Glass Torpedoes): T269 RF 112. 17 July 1980 (Any Trouble, The Cigarettes): T270 RF 113. 21 July 1980 All Records Show: T271 RF 114. 22 July 1980 (Ruts: T272 RF 115. 07 August 1980 (Wah! Heat, The Damned): T273 RF 116. 13 August 1980 All Records Show T274 RF 117. 26 August 1980 (Young Marble Giants, Big In Japan): T275 RF 118. 28 August 1980 All Record Show: T276 RF 119. 01 September 1980 (TV Personalities, Cockney Rejetcs): T277 RF 120. 02 September 1980 (Comsat Angels): T274 RF 121. 23 October 1980 (The Petticoats, The Fall): T278 RF 122. 27 October 1980 (Bow Wow Wow, Peter & The Test Tub Babies): T279 RF 123. 06 November 1980 (Young Marble Giants, Misty In Roots): T280 RF 124. 10 November 1980 (Altered Images, Professionals): T281 RF 125. 23 March 1981 (Altered Images, Boots For Dancing): T282 RF 126. 25 March 1981 (Positive Noise, The Visitors): T283 RF 125. 22 April 1981 (Ivor Cutler, Fall): T284 RF 126. 30 April 1981 (Syd Barrett, Groundation): T285 RF 127. 18 October 1979 (Virginia Doesn't): T163 / T252 Bill 128. 14 February 1980 (Visitors, Stiffs): T256 Bill 129. 20 February 1980: All record show T256 Bill 130. 07 May 1980:(Steel Pulse): T248 Bill 131. 08 May 1980: (Comsat Angels, Swell Maps) T249 Bill 132. 13 May 1980 (Teardrop Explodes, Radio 5): T250 Bill 133. 19 May 1980 Monochrome Set, Chords: T252 Bill 134. 21 May 1980 (Monoconics, UK Decay): T253 Bill 135. 22 May 1980 (Echo & The Bunnymen, Basement 5): T254 Bill 136. 27 May 1980 All record show, A-Z of independent records: T255 Bill 137. 03 June 1980 (Diagram Brothers, Monoconics): T256 Bill 138. 09 June 1980 (The Beat, Madness , Selector): T257 Bill 139. 19 June 1980 (Normil Hawaaians, Psychedelic Furs): T258 Bill 140. 30 June 1980 (Only Ones, Diagram Brothers): T259 / T260 - originally shared as 01 July 1980 (wrong date) Bill 141. 07 July 1980 (Normil Hawaiians, The Moondogs): T261 / T262 Bill 142. 08 July 1980 [(Delta 5, Radio 5): T263 / T264 Bill 143. 09 July 1980 (Adam & The Ants, Crass): T265 / T266 Bill 144. 17 July 1980: (Any Trouble, The Cigarettes): T266 Bill 145. 07 August 1980 (Wah! Heat, The Damned): T263 Bill 146. 11 August 1980 (Aternative TV, X-Ray Spex): T258 Bill 147. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T313 (Now Complete. See 2. and 17. above) RF 148. 21 December 1983 (Best Sessions of 1983 and 50-41 of The Festive Fifty): T305 / T306 RF 149. 13 February 1984 (Onward International, Frankie Goes To Hollywood): T309 RF 150. 06 March 1984 (Hagar The Womb): T307 RF 151. 24 April 1984 (del Amitri, Billy Bragg): T309 / T310 RF 152. 15 May 1984 (Alien Sex Fiend, DOA): T311 / T312 RF 153. 21 May 1984 (The Moodists, The Three Johns): T314 / T315 RF 154. 22 May 1984 (Guana Batz, Three Mustaphas Three): T316 / T317 RF 155. 17 July 1984 (All records show with Kazuko Hohki in the studio playing a selection of Japanese records): T318 / T312 RF 156. 19 July 1984 (Pink Peg Slax, Papa Levi): T319 / T320 RF 157. 25 July 1984 (Yip Yip Coyote, Die Toten Hosen): T321 RF 158. 06 August 1984 (The Damned, Pink Peg Slax): T322 RF 159. 03 September 1984 (Alien Sex Fiend, Sid Presley Experience): T323 RF 160. 19 September 1984 (The Woodentops, Champion Doug Veitch): T324 / T325 RF 161. 20 September 1984 (Billy Bragg, Alien Sex Fiend): T315 RF 162. 25 September 1984 (Chinese Gangster Element): T326 / T327 Bill 163. 26 September 1984 (Float Up CP, Terry & Gerry): T328 Bill 164. 17 October 1984 (Chakk, Everything But The Girl): T329 / T330 Bill 165. 29 October 1984 (Go-Betweens, Guana Batz): T331 Bill 166. 04 December 1984 (Triffids, Float Up CP): T332) Bill 167. 12 December 1984 (Pogues, Eton Crop): T333 / T334 Bill 168. 17 December 1984 (The Men They Couldn't Hang, Ut, Nightingales live sets from ICA Rock Week): T335 Bill 169. 02 January 1985 (Juggernauts, Onward International): T336 / T337 / T338 Bill 170. 07 January 1985 (Skeletal Family): T339 / T340 / T341 Bill 171. 09 January 1985 (Eton Crop, Birthday Party): T342 / T343 Bill 172. 14 January 1985 (Big In Japan, Frankie Goes To Hollywood): T344 Bill 173. 22 January 1985 (Cabaret Voltaire) T345 / T346 Bill 174. 14 August 1985 (Housemartins, Test Department) T388 SB '''second part at 261. below 175. 01 September 1986 (Bhundu Boys. Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle T399 / T400 '''SB 176. 02 September 1986 T399/ T400 SB 177. 25 February 1986 (The Janitors) T395 SB 178. 03 May 1983 (Basking Sharks, Loudon Wainwright) T298 RC 179. 09 May 1983 (Marine Girls, Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark) T299 RC 180. 10 May 1983 (Fall, Three Johns) T300 RC 181. 18 May 1983 (Brigandage, Basking Sharks) T300 / T301 RC 182. 23 January 1985 (City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers, Triffids): RF 183. 30 January 1985 (Persuaders, Echo & The Bunnymen): RF 184. 05 February 1985 (Minimal Compact, The Beat) RF 185. 12 February 1985 (City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers, Cure): RF 186. 25 February 1985 (Big Flame, Altered Images): RF 187. 04 March 1985 (Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits, Jesus & Mary Chain): RF 188. 06 March 1985 (Maxi Priest, Persuaders): RF 189. 11 March 1985 (Nightingales, Scala Timpani): RF 190. 26 March 1985 (Men They Couldn't Hang): RF 191. 01 May 1985 (Pink Peg Slax, Strawberry Switchblade): RF 192. 07 May 1985 (Guana Batz, Vibes): RF 193. 13 May 1985 (Xmal Deutschland, Boothill Foot Tappers): RF 194. 15 May 1985 (Yeah Yeah Noh, Room): RF 195. 20 May 1985 (Misty In Roots, Pink Peg Slax): RF 196. 03 September 1985 (Housemartins, Echo and the Bunnymen) T390 SB 197. 30 May 1983 (Frank Chickens, Gymslips): T303 RC 198. 31 May 1983 (1919, Offspring): T304 RC 199. 17 March 1986 (Stump, Laugh): T396 SB 200. 14 October 1986 (Frank Chickens, Fall) T401 / T402 SB 201. 21 October 1986 (Andy Kershaw) T403 SB 202. 26 November 1986 (14 Iced Bears, Passmore Sisters) T404 SB 203. 03 February 1987 (Mighty Mighty, Jesus And Mary Chain) T405 SB 204. 05 February 1987 (Andy Kershaw) T406 SB 205. 23 February 1987 (Mekons, DubSex) T407 SB 206. 15 April 1981 (Dead On Arrival, Endgames) T409'' ''SB 207. 14 July 1981 (Meteors, Bow Wow Wow) T410 SB 208. 04 May 1981 (Associates, Josef K) T411 SB 209. 29 April 1980: (UK Decay, Tea Set) T421 SB 210. 27 March 1980: T421 SB 211. 05 May 1980: (Elvis Costello And The Attractions, Dexy's Midnight Runners) T421 SB 212. 27 September 1979: (Echo And The Bunnymen) T415 SB 213. 25 September 1979: (Shoes For Industry) T418 SB 214. 02 October 1979: (Flowers, Monochrome Set) T415 SB 214. 13 July 1982: (Crabs, Echo & The Bunnymen) T292 RC 215. 22 July 1982: (Diagram Brothers, Swinging Laurels) T293 RC 216. 16 August 1982: (Action Pact, Nightingales) T294 RC 217. 23 August 1982: (Mikey Dread, Go-Betweens) T295 RC 218. 24 August 1982: (Trixie's Big Red Motor Bike, March Violets) T295 / T296 RC 219. 30 September 1982: "Heroes & Villains" concert for Radio One's 15th anniversary T297 RC 220. 17 August 1981: (Repetition, Revillos): T290 RC 221. 23 February 1982: (Blancmange, Cravats): T291 RC 222. 01 September 1987: (Death By Milkfloat, Premi): T419 SB 223. 16 November 1981: (Sound, Twisted Nerve): T422 SB 224. 11 July 1979: (Vapours, Distributors): T414 SB 225. 12 July 1979: (Agony Column): T414 SB 226. 17 December 1984 (The Men They Couldn't Hang, Ut, Nightingales live sets from ICA Rock Week): T416 see 168 above for earlier section of show. SB 227. 12 November 1984 (Popticians): T417 SB 228. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T420 see 65 above for earlier section of show. SB 229. 22 August 1981 (Loudon Wainwright III) Peel's Pleasures: T420 SB 230. 08 November 1978 (Crisis, Roy Hill Band): T427 see 32 above for earlier section of show. SB 231. 21 January 1980 (Leyton Buzzards, Lene Lovich): T427. SB (see 239 below for more of this show) 232. 29 January 1979 (Ruts, Generation X): T424 see 106 above for earlier section of show. SB 233. 29 May 1979 (Resistance, Specials): T425 see 26 above for earlier section of show SB 234. 21 February 1979 (Piranhas, Essential Logic): T426 SB 235. 30 April 1981 (Syd Barrett, Groundation): T286 see 126 above for earlier section of show. RC 236. 04 May 1981 (Associates, Josef K): T286 see 208 above for earlier section of show. RC 237. 11 May 1981 (Chefs, Frames): T287 RC 238. 22 June 1981 (Josef K, B Movie): T288 RC 239. 27 July 1981 (Birthday Party, Boots For Dancing): T289 RC 240. 27 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) (Smiths, Mighty Wah!, Screaming Blue Messiahs repeats): T367 and T368 RC 241. 28 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) (Ivor Cutler, Marc Riley And The Creepers, Woodentops repeats): T369 RC 242. 29 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) T370 T371 RC 243. 03 June 1985 (Cookie Crew) T372 T373 T374 RC 244. 04 June 1985 (Western Promise, Guana Batz) T374 T375 T376 RC 245. 11 June 1985 (Naturalites, Finitribe) T377 T378 RC 246. 23 July 1985 (Three Johns, Red Beards From Texas) T379 RC 247. 24 July 1985 (Men They Couldn’t Hang, Folk Devils) T380 T381 T382 RC 248. 30 July 1985 (Ivor Cutler, Shriekback) T383 T384 RC 249. 12 August 1985 (Smiths, Folk Devils) T384 T386 RC 250. 13 December 1979: Members T197 DM '''see 264 below for earlier section of the show. 251. 18 August 1978 (Blast Furnace, Hits) T020 T021 '''SB 252. 21 August 1978 (Prefects, Roy Harper) T021 T022 T023 SB 253. 22 August 1978 (Lurkers, Alternative TV) T023 T024 SB see 47 above for later section of show. 254. 09 August 1979 (Cravats) T024 SB see 56 above for earlier section of show. 255. 25 August 1978 (Whitecats, Tanz Der Youth, King) T025 026 SB 256. 28 August 1978 (Magazine, Thin Lizzy) T025 T026 SB 257. 29 August 1978 (Pragvec, Pop Group) T027 T028 SB 258. 30 August 1978 (Punishment Of Luxury, Pragvec) T028 T029 SB 259. 31 August 1978 (Desperate Bicycles) T029 T030 SB 260. 13 August 1985 (Fall) T387 SB 261. 14 August 1985 (Test Department, Housemartins) T389 SB first part at 174. above 262. 05 November 1985 (June Brides, Shop Assistants) T391 SB 263. 12 December 1979 (Flys) T195 / T196 DM 264. 13 December 1979 (Members) T196 / T197 DM ''' 265. 20 November 1985 (Half Man Half Biscuit, June Brides) T393 '''SB 266. 27 January 1986 (Yeah Yeah Noh, Microdisney) T394 SB 267. 11 December 1979 (Funboy Five) T193 / T194 DM 268. 18 March 1986 (Half Man Half Biscuit, Soup Dragons) T397 / T398 SB 269. 10 December 1979 (Joy Division, Lene Lovich) T192 / T193 DM 270. 06 December 1979 (Misty, Deutsche Amerikanische Freundshaft) T191 / T192 DM 271. 05 December 1979 (Adicts) T190 / T191 DM 272. 04 December 1979 T189 DM 273. 03 December 1979 (Jam) T188 DM 274. 27 November 1979 (Spizz Energi) T186 / T187 DM 275. 26 November 1979 (Pink Military, Secret Affair) T183 / T182 / T184 DM 276. 18 December 1979 (Dodgems, Elti Fits) T198 SB 277. 19 December 1979 (Comsat Angels, Echo & The Bunnymen) T199 DM 278. 20 December 1979 (Best sessions of 1979) T197 / T199 DM 279. 07 January 1980 (Simple Minds, Mekons) T200 / T201 DM 280. 08 January 1980 T201 / T202 / T203 DM 281. 09 January 1980 (Spizz Energi) T204 DM 282. 10 January 1980 (Misty, XDreamysts) T204 / T203 DM 283. 14 January 1980 (Magazine, Adicts) T203 DM 284. 03 September 1979 (Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark, Leyton Buzzards) T185 DM 285. 04 September 1979 (Pragvec, Purple Hearts) T185 DM 286. 17 April 1979 (Patrik Fitzgerald, Vipers) T075 RC 287. 30 April 1979 (Shake, Neon Hearts) T077 RC '''(see 48 above for more of show) 288. 21 May 1979 (Ruts) T079 / T080 / T081 '''RC 289. 15 January 1980 (Pink Military) T205 RC 290. 16 January 1980 T205 T206 / T207 RC 291. 21 January 1980 T208 RC '''(see 231 above for more of this show) 292. 30 January 1980 T209 / T210 '''RC 293. 31 January 1980 (Notsensibles, Simple Minds) T210 / T211 RC 294. 04 February 1980 (Mo-dettes, Magazine) T211 RC 295. 05 February 1980 (XDreamysts) T212 RC 296. 06 February 1980 (Transmitters) T213 RC 297. 07 February 1980 (Original Mirrors) T214 RC 298. 11 February 1980 (Delta 5, Undertones) T214 RC 299. 12 February 1980 (Specials, Lines) T215 RC 300. 18 February 1980 (Ruts, Misty) T216 RC 301. 19 February 1980 (Damned, Glass Torpedos T216, T217 RC 302. 21 February 1980 (Wire, Leyton Buzzards) T218 RC 303. 25 February 1980 (Stiff Little Fingers, Cockney Rejects) T219 RC 304. 26 February 1980 (Cigarettes) T220 (b-side to come?) RC 305. 27 February 1980 T221 RC 306. 03 March 1980 (Elvis Costello & The Attractions, Mo-Dettes) T222, T223, T225 RC 307. 04 March 1980 (Glaxo Babies) T224, T225, T226 RC 308. 17 January 1980 (Lines, Passions) T207 RC 309. 11 October 1978 (UK Subs) T041 (earlier portion shared at 49 above) RC 310. 12 October 1978 (Dr Feelgood, Punishment Of Luxury) T040, T041 RC 311. 13 October 1978 T040, T042 R'C' 312. 04 September 1979 (Purple Hearts, Pragvec) T141, T142 RC 313. 05 September 1979 (2TV) T143 RC 314. 06 September 1979 RC 315. 23 April 1979 RC '''part 316. 24 September 1979 '''RC 317. 25 September 1979' RC' 318. 26 September 1979 RC 319. 27 September 1979 RC Shows shared by date order 1978 * 07 July 1978 / 11 July 1978 / 14 July 1978 / 27 July 1978 / 28 July 1978 / 31 July 1978 * 04 August 1978 / 08 August 1978 / 15 August 1978 / 18 August 1978 / 21 August 1978 / 22 August 1978 / 25 August 1978 / 28 August 1978 / 29 August 1978 / 30 August 1978 / 31 August 1978 *25 September 1978 * 11 October 1978 / 12 October 1978 / 13 October 1978 / 18 October 1978 / 20 October 1978 / 23 October 1978 / 25 October 1978 / 31 October 1978 * 02 November 1978 / 07 November 1978 / 08 November 1978 / 21 November 1978 / 29 November 1978 1979 * 08 January 1979 / 09 January 1979 / 10 January 1979 / 11 January 1979 / 16 January 1979 / 24 January 1979 / 29 January 1979 * 05 February 1979 / 06 February 1979 / 13 February 1979 / 14 February 1979 / 21 February 1979 * 07 March 1979 * 16 April 1979 / 17 April 1979 / / 23 April 1979 / 30 April 1979 * 14 May 1979 / 21 May 1979 / 24 May 1979 / 28 May 1979 / 29 May 1979 / 30 May 1979 * 04 June 1979 / 05 June 1979 / 11 June 1979 / 12 June 1979 / 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 / 28 June 1979 *02 July 1979 / 11 July 1979 / 12 July 1979 / 16 July 1979 / 25 July 1979 / 26 July 1979 / 30 July 1979 /31 July 1979 * 02 August 1979 / 06 August 1979 / 07 August 1979 / 09 August 1979 / 13 August 1979 / 14 August 1979 / 15 August 1979 / 16 August 1979 / 20 August 1979 * 03 September 1979 / 04 September 1979 / 05 September 1979 / 06 September 1979 10 September 1979 / 11 September 1979 / 12 September 1979 / 13 September 1979 / 17 September 1979 / 18 September 1979 / 25 September 1979 / 27 September 1979 * 02 October 1979 / 04 October 1979 / 08 October 1979 / 18 October 1979 * 01 November 1979 / 06 November 1979 / 07 November 1979 / 12 November 1979 / 13 November 1979 / 15 November 1979 / 19 November 1979 / 20 November 1979 / 21 November 1979 / 22 November 1979 / 26 November 1979 / 27 November 1979 * 03 December 1979 / 04 December 1979 / 05 December 1979 / 06 December 1979 / 10 December 1979 / 11 December 1979 / 12 December 1979 / 13 December 1979 / 18 December 1979 / 19 December 1979 / 20 December 1979 1980 * 07 January 1980 / 08 January 1980 / 09 January 1980 / 10 January 1980 / 14 January 1980 / *15 January 1980 / 16 January 1980 / 17 January 1980 / 21 January 1980 / 28 January 1980 / 30 January 1980 / 31 January 1980 *04 February 1980 / 05 February 1980 / 06 February 1980 / 07 February 1980 / *11 February 1980 / 12 February 1980 / 14 February 1979 / *18 February 1980 / 19 February 1980 / 20 February 1980 / 21 February 1980 / 25 February 1980 / 26 February 1980 / 27 February 1980 *03 March 1980 / 04 March 1980 / 06 March 1980 / 10 March 1980 / 11 March 1980 / 12 March 1980 / 13 March 1980 / 18 March 1980 / 19 March 1980 / 20 March 1980 / 24 March 1980 / 25 March 1980 / 27 March 1980 / 31 March 1980 * 03 April 1980 / 07 April 1980 / 09 April 1980 / 10 April 1980 / 14 April 1980 / 15 April 1980 / 22 April 1980 / 29 April 1980 * 05 May 1980 / 06 May 1980 / 07 May 1980 / 08 May 1980 / 13 May 1980 / 19 May 1980 / 21 May 1980 / 22 May 1980 / 27 May 1980 * 03 June 1980 / 09 June 1980 / 19 June 1980 / 30 June 1980 * 07 July 1980 / 08 July 1980 / 09 July 1980 / 10 July 1980 / 16 July 1980 / 17 July 1980 / 21 July 1980 / 22 July 1980 * 07 August 1980 / 11 August 1980 / 13 August 1980 / 26 August 1980 / 28 August 1980 * 01 September 1980 / 02 September 1980 * 23 October 1980 / 27 October 1980 * 06 November 1980 10 November 1980 1981 * 23 March 1981 / 25 March 1981 * 15 April 1981 / 22 April 1981 / 30 April 1981 * 04 May 1981 / 11 May 1981 * 22 June 1981 * 14 July 1981 / 27 July 1981 * 17 August 1981 / 22 August 1981 * 16 November 1981 1982 *23 February 1982 *13 July 1982 / 22 July 1982 *16 August 1982 / 23 August 1982 / 24 August 1982 *30 September 1982 1983 *03 May 1983 / 09 May 1983 / 10 May 1983 / 18 May 1983 / 30 May 1983 / 31 May 1983 *21 December 1983 1984 *13 February 1984 *06 March 1984 *24 April 1984 *15 May 1984 / 21 May 1984 / 22 May 1984 *17 July 1984 / 19 July 1984 / 25 July 1984 *06 August 1984 *03 September 1984 / 19 September 1984 / 20 September 1984 / 25 September 1984 / 26 September 1984 *17 October 1984 / 29 October 1984 *04 December 1984 / 12 December 1984 / 17 December 1984 1985 *02 January 1985 / 07 January 1985 / 09 January 1985 / 14 January 1985 / 22 January 1985 / 23 January 1985 / 30 January 1985 *05 February 1985 / 12 February 1985 / / 25 February 1985 *04 March 1985 / 06 March 1985 / 11 March 1985 / 26 March 1985 *01 May 1985 /07 May 1985 /13 May 1985 / 15 May 1985 / 20 May 1985 / 27 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) / 28 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) / 29 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) *03 June 1985 / 04 June 1985 / 11 June 1985 *23 July 1985 / 24 July 1985 / 30 July 1985 *12 August 1985 / 13 August 1985 / 14 August 1985 *03 September 1985 *05 November 1985 / 20 November 1985 1986 *27 January 1986 *25 February 1986 *17 March 1986 / 18 March 1986 *01 September 1986 / 02 September 1986 *14 October 1986 / 21 October 1986 (Andy Kershaw) *26 November 1986 1987 *03 February 1987 / 05 February 1987 (Andy Kershaw) / 23 February 1987 *01 September 1987 Status Category The category function can be used, among other things, to check the state of play with the various tapes. The current ones in use for the 400 Box include 1978 / 1979 / 400 Box / Available online (For tapes only): Not Sent / Sent / Returned / Finished (For shows only): Not Shared / Shared 1978 1979 400 Box Available online Not Sent Sent Returned Finished Not Shared Shared Category:400 Box Category:1981 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1980 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1982